Akatsuki Love
by Katt Pawson
Summary: Your name is Kat and you are currently living at the Akatsuki's base. You are free, courageous, strong spirited, and very much single woman. And with all these men around, surly you can open one of their hearts. Right?
1. AL: The smile

"Kat-chan, Kat-chan! Come play with me! Please, please, please?" Tobi begged me, the half-asleep ocean blue haired girl on the couch.  
"Mmmm, not right now Tobi, I'm so tired." I groan in protest.  
"PLEASE Kat-chan?" I hear him whine.  
"Nooo!"  
"PLEASE!?" I opened my mouth once again to repeat myself when I was cut off.  
"She said no Tobi! Now go outside and...bug Deidara or something." A cold voice said.  
"Yes Itachi-san. Tobi is sorry Kat-chan. Tobi will be a good boy and-"  
"And leave!" Itachi finishes. Tobi runs out of the room.  
"You didn't need to be THAT mean. He would have got the point...eventually." I sigh and close my eyes. Sure Tobi was actually Madara, the real Akatuski leader, but you'd never guess. Even alone, he acts like a little child. I actually thought it cute at times. He was so adorable! And underneath the mask? Very cute, of course he wasn't as cute as my very top secret crush...  
"Well, that was faster. And plus, you need a break. That last mission was pretty rough." I smile at Itachi's statement. I was the only one he'd actually talk to. But that's because I listen so well.  
"Thanks Itachi. So anything new yuou wanna talk about?" I asked brightly.  
"No, just get some rest. If I want to talk, I'll wait till you're fully rested." he says with his normal emotionless tone. I smile again, repeat my gratitude, and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up a little after 6 o'clock. Full of energy but starving! I could still smell the food from supper, knowing they'd already eaten. Pein was very particular about that. But then..why was the smell still there? My question was answered automatically when Itachi came in with a bowl of food..  
"You're awake. Good. Here's your supper." He hands me the bowl, plops down beside me, and turns on the tv. I stare astonished for a few seconds. He was being even kinder to me than usual. Snap back to reality just seconds later.  
"T-thanks. So, um, what kinda ramen?"  
"Shrimp.." My eyes widen.  
"Seriously? I thought le-Pein didn't like that kind?"  
"He doesn't. Deidara cooked hamburgers. But I know you like Shrimp ramen, so made made some for you. Also, everyone finished off the hamburgers." he says still emotionless. Yet again I'm astonished, but I manage to smile.  
"Well thank-you Itachi. That was very thoughtfull and kind of you." I say Slurping my ramen.  
"Well, your very thoughtfull and kind to me." My smile remains, looking into his dark grey eyes. Of course his Sharingan wasn't activated. It never was when I was around. But even still his eyes terrified, yet indulged me. They were dark and mysterious, but also soft and comferting. Though I suspect it only towards me, everyone else always cringed at his stare. I, however, loved those eyes. I smile at him again and go back to eating, watching the tv between flipping channels. I was trying not to be drawn back to those eyes of his. It was really hard though. Even though I knew they were dangerous, I couldn't help it. They just mezmerised me. I always wondered what it'd be like to be trapped with him using his Mangkyo Sharingan. To be in the world of Tsukuyomi. But I knew he'd never use it on me, though i didn't know WHY. And I wanted to know.  
"Hey Itahci-san?"  
"Yes Kat-chan?"  
"Well, I noticed that when some of the people who annoy you...annoy you you threaten them with your Mangkyo Sharingan. But when I accidently do, you say nothing about it. Why?" I asked, curiosity spreading all through my body. He stayed silent. Keeping his eyes on the tv, obviously ignoring the question.  
"Itachi-san?" His eyes didn't move. "ITACHI!" I yelled. He simply faces toward me with the same emotionless face.  
"What?" I smile and shake my head at his stubborness. But I could be just as stubborn.  
"Answer...my question." I whisper crawling up to him. His eyes fill with an emotion I've never seen before as I wrap his arm around me. His usual cold dark grey eyes turn softer and light and a small smile creeps up upon his lips as I kiss his cheek and nuzzle into him.  
"Because I love you..." he whispers. Being my smart-ass self, I play dumb.  
"What was that?" I ask, my smile growing even wider.  
"Because I fucking love you Kat-kun!" he yells pusing me down on the couch and crawling on top of me. My eyes sparkle with happiness.  
"I love you too." I whisper.  
"Huh, what was that?" I giggle at his mockery.  
"I fucking love you too Itachi-kun!" I yell laughing. He kisses me passionatly.  
"Then you're mine?"  
"Forever and always Itachi-kun. Forever and always."


	2. AL: One Explosive Night

I sat on my rock drawing the waterfall ahead of me. I loved to draw. It was simply amazing to me. No better...it was art. I heard Sasori and Deidara in the background. Fighting about their opinion on art once again. I sighed and set down my art set and drawing down. Climbing down from my spot, I walked over to the two.  
"I'm telling you, art shouldn't last forever. It should explode into peices, yeah. One un!last beautiful effect, un." Deidara yelled.  
"And I'm telling you that it's to last forver. Living long and never dying." Sasori calmly yelled back. His face calm, emotionless, and showing no anger. While Dei's was red, flustered, and pissed. As I giggled aloud, they immediately stopped fighting and looked at me.  
"What? You think this is funny?" Dei asked even angrier.  
"Yes, actually, I do. Because I've explained this to you both how mant time now. Art is ment, is created to last forever, yes, but it doesn't." I add quickly. Sasori's once smiling face fell, and Dei's smile grew. "And no it doesn't EXPLODE. It slowly faeds away. Like putting a peice of paper in the water. Sooner or later it dissolves and beomes 'one' with the water. And, no, I don't hate explosives." I explain as Dei's smile faded again, turning to fustration and confusion. "In fact, I love things that go...bang." I say winking flirtatiously. "Specially fireworks...just not...art." With this said, I climb back to my spot and continue drawing the flowing waterfall.  
The rest of the time I heard nothing but the rush of the water falling into the sparkling lake. Peace-full and quite...perfect to draw. Though this was the only time I like the quite...a time when I need to concentrate. Other times I prefered loud and noisy, that's mostly the reason I liked being Deidara's partner. His explosives were loud and so was he. I giggled remembering the time he accidently blew up leader-sama's room. His face turned sad and innocent. HIs long blonde hair flowing from the wind that was now blowing through leader-sama's room. His blue eye sparkling with sorryness. He was..."so cute." I not knowingly say outloud.  
"Who's cute,un." someone said behind me, making me jump.  
"O-oh Dei-kun. I didn't hear you." I knew I could easily get away with using -kun. Cosidering we were best friends and I had a terrifing haterd for fangirls.  
"I could tell. Now answer my question, un." My brain buzzed through fast trying to come up with an answer.  
"Uh-oh I-I was talking about that angle fish. See it? It's so cute!" I said hoping he'd believe it.  
"oh-uh-yea. It's cute I guess, yea. Hey watcha drawin, un?" He asks looking over my shoulder.  
"What this? Oh, it's just a portrait of the waterfall flowing into the lake...but I drew it at night instead of day that way I could put fireworks going off as well. I-uh-haven't gotten that far yet though." I said gazing down at my drawing I had in my hand.  
"It's beautiful...kinda like you." he says with a smile playing on his face. ~Dei always flirts with me...so why am I starting to blush now.~ I think to myself as I blushing.  
"Y-you didn't say 'un.'" I say surprised.  
"Why would I, un? I don't wanna ruin such a true and meaning-full statement, yeah. I-here I'll help you, un." He toke the drawing from me and grabbed a numerous number of my colored utensils. After a few minutes he finished and finally let me see it. He'd drawn a spectacular display of fireworks going off in the background. It was absoulutly..."beautiful." I say taking it in my hands. I smile up at him. Now for it to become one with it's look-a-like." I move to set it on the water when Dei grabs my hand.  
"It doesn't look like it yet. Let's come back in a few hours, un." he says pulling me up. Shocked and confused I agree. After 3 hours it has gotten dark with only the full moon giving light. Deidara flew us on his bird and helped me up onto the rock.  
"One second, un." he says quickly as I get on my knees. He grabs some clay and stuffs them in the mouths on his hands that have always intriged me. "Ready, un?"  
I nodd curiously and he throws bombs far and high in the night sky. They explode and I stare for a minute, completely amazed. I looked back and forth, from the sky to my drawing, and back again.  
"You see, un? I've made your drawing come alive." he says taking it from me and holding ot to the sky. After holding it one last time, he gently lays it in the water. "You're right, un. All art is ment to be forever, but it dissolves..."  
"Well, I hope not all kind. There is one thing I'd want to last forever, never to dissolve." I say.  
"What's that, un?" he asks confused. I blush and almost shy away.  
"Love..." To my surprise, he pulls me into a close hug as the fireworks continue to go off.  
"I couldn't agree with you more." I turn my head toward him to see him looking back at me. I don't remember leaning forward or crawling on his lap and closing my eyes, but when I re-opened them, I'd just kissed him. He kisses me back with more force and passion.  
"I-I love you Dei..." I finally confess.  
"I love you too." He holds me tight as we watch the fireworks in the moon light.


	3. AL: Forever and Ever

I sat on my rock carving into the wood that sat in my hand. I was making a new decoration for my room. This time it was three heart that all connected down a line. It was winter and freezing outside, but I didn't care in the least, just as long as it was quiet. The akatuski sight was just to loud to concentrate in. I loved it there, nice and quiet where I could work in peace and not be bothered by everyone's fighting. Especially Deidara and Sasori. Although I will admit it to be quite amusing. Both of them had a point, but I thought it Sasori's opinion was more precise than Dei's. Art should definitely last forever...of course my opinion was that it's made to last forever, it just, doesn't. No, it slowly fades. Lasting long, but eventually dying.

I adored being Sasori's partner. Not only was it quiet with him, but he was my best friend. He was so nice, though I might have felt something more than just friendship for him, I couldn't say I knew if he felt the same. He always hid been that blank mask. Just because he's a puppet didn't mean he was unable to feel, he just, didn't know how.

"Morning Kat-chan." a clam voice from behind me said. I smiled softly not needing to look to know who it was. I already knew.

"Good morning Sasori. How are you this fine morning?" I asked casually.

"Um, good I think. Deidara attempted fighting with me again. he gave up soon after starrting, at least for now. How about you?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Good, I'm making a new decoration to put on those bare walls of mine. It's just to plain." I giggled at my comment and Sasori smiled. The one he always gave off whenever I laughed. I couldn't help but smile back and go return to my carving.

"So, why are you all the way out here?"

"It's a lot quieter, is all. Better working conditions." I went to carve off a small angle in the wood when the knife slipped from my grasped and slid across my thumb. Blood started to seep out and I yelped in pain. Sasori jumped at my reaction, staring at the blood that continued to leak out. His widen in what looked like fear and worry, something I'd never before seen in his eyes.

"K-Kat-chan are you okay!?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just.." I held my thumb in my hand as soft blue chakra surrounded the wound.

"Are you sure?" I laughed at his persistent.

"Yes, Sasori., I assure you, I'm fine. Look, the wound's gone." I showed him where the wound had been just seconds ago.

"O-okay, I just, I-I, I don't know. I 'm so confused. There's something building up in me that I cannot describe. There's more than actually. When you're smiling and laughing. When your hurt or upset. And when you flirt with other guys." He scoffed the last part angrily. "It's so confusing and overwhelming. A-am I sick?"

I giggled in response, earning me a very confused look from Sasori. "No love, those are called feelings. I told that just because you're a puppet, that doesn't mean you can't feel. If you have a heart to let you live, then you can most certainly feel. Now lets see. The guy thing, that could definitely be jealousy. When I'm hurt or upset, then the feeling would most likely be worry. My laughing and smiling however, I cannot tell you. I don;t know. you'll have to figure that one out by yourself." Of course I had an idea of what feeling he night posses at that moment, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I stood up after a few minutes, finally finished with my carving. "Do you want to help me find a place on my wall for this."

"Um, sure" he nodded, getting up to walk beside me. We walked back to the site, and I immediately wished we'd stayed at my rock. It was loud inside with Hidan chasing Tobi all around. He was screaming "What did you do?" and Tobi replying "Tobi did nothing, Tobi good boy." But it was clear he'd done something. Blood was smeared all over his cloak. I shook my head with a small smile ~men, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.~

We finally made it to my room and I let him close the door behind us. "Hmm, now where should this go?" I asked thinking aloud. I heard Sasori's shuffling feet behind me, obviously scanning along, trying to find the spot.

"How about there?" I turned to see him pointing to the spot right above the head of my bed.

"PERFECT!" I ran to the spot and hung my hearts. "What do you think Sasori-kun?"

"Like you said, perfect." My eyes sparkled with joy and my smile was wide on my facr. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Thank-you for helping me Sasori-kun." I whispered into his ear. "Anything for you Kat-chan."

I squeezed him tighter as my eyes started to tear. I was so happy with him. Why couldn't he see how I felt? Why did he have to deny his feelings? With his persistence in not feeling anything, he'd never love me back. Soon I was sobbing into his shoulder, trying hard to muffle the sound. I didn't work.

"K-Kat-cha n! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. It was the second time today he'd shown emotion, let only it be worrying about me. I hiccuped in shock, tears still flowing. Even more to my surprise is when he pulled me back into the hug, holding me tightly."Shh,, don't cry. It's me what's wrong." he persuaded, stoking my long ocean colored hair.

"I-It's just, you, you, I, well, I-*hic*" I tried telling him how I felt, but the words coaught in my throat. I couldn't speak. He suddenly pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you Kat-chan. I've figured it out. I always have, since the day we met.

"Oh Sasori!" I wiped the tears from my replaced the sorrow that had been in my heart. "I love you too!"


End file.
